


Complications

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Waiting for the diagnosis is usually worse than the diagnosis itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I'm posting another Neal/Sara piece, huh! But this time it's not so happy *pets them* I need to finally close the lid on my hc bingo card and this one takes me one step closer to that :D
> 
> This fills the _**difficult/unexpected pregnancy**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/u43535z8hv3ce6j/complic.png?dl=0)  



End file.
